ABSTRACT This Administrative Supplement application will add to the original aims of the UCSD HuBMAP KULMAP award, which are to: (1) Aim 1: Establish an experimental and computational pipeline for generating and analyzing 3D multi-omics maps for human tissues that will include single-nucleus RNA sequencing and chromatin accessibility mapping, highly multiplexed in situ imaging of RNA and proteins, and a computational framework to integrate different types of data to create coherent spatial maps of RNA, chromatin status and proteins; (2) Aim 2: Create a Lung Airways and Parenchymal Map (LAPMAP), covering the entire intrathoracic human airway; and (3) Aim 3: Create Bladder, Ureter and Kidney Maps (BUKMAP), covering human kidney and lower urinary tract. Our proposed supplemental work will improve the authorization/consent process by which the tissues are acquired for KULMAP, better inform the authorizing next of kin and provide clearer definitions and guides for investigator release of data, especially sequencing data, into the pipeline. In addition, testing variations in recovery protocols and comparing analysis results generated on the organs uniformly collected and shared between TMCs will clearly inform and optimize the quality and reliability of the data generated by KULMAP, and, importantly, contribute to the overall impact and success of HuBMAP. The Aims of the Supplement are ambitious but with the currently demonstrated support of the research recovery organizations, UCSD, and the several HuBMAP TMCs, they are feasible in the one-year award period with potential for long-term impact on human organ research. The Aims are to (1) develop a Donor Authorization Addendum acceptable to the HuBMAP Consortium and broadly to the Organ Procurement Organizations, that will directly address open-access genomic data sharing but that will ultimately broaden the diversity of donors available to the Consortium; (2) standardize and promote recovery of multiple, high quality organs and tissues appropriate for state-of-the-art molecular and cellular analyses and imaging to be applied in HuBMAP, to include testing of variations in recovery protocols on experimental quality; (3) promote sharing of single- donor, multiple organ recovery biospecimens among Tissue Mapping Centers, Transformative Technology Development Centers and Rapid Implementation of Technology Centers; and (4) promote ease and accuracy of donor health history metadata transfer to the HuBMAP database.